There is often a need to acquire biological samples in one location, and then transport them for testing or analysis at a second (and possibly very remote) location. The samples may need to be securely isolated from their environment (to protect against possible contamination of the sample by the environment, and vice versa), and in some cases the sample, once received at the second location, may not be in a convenient form for testing or analysis.
It is desired to provide a biological sample collection and storage assembly that alleviates one or more difficulties of the prior art, or that at least provides a useful alternative.